The present invention relates to drive systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a two speed drive system using oil shear clutch/brake units for use on tool trays.
Various drive systems have been developed which are capable of moving loaded tool trays or similar objects a specified distance in a specified amount of time. With the introduction of automatic equipment and automated assembly lines, the accuracy with which these objects need to be positioned has become tighter and tighter.
A number of drive systems in use today rely on compressed air for actuation. Normally this compressed air is obtained from a central compressed air supply system which provides compressed air to all areas of the plant. The central system is prone to the problems of dirty air and inconsistent pressures due to the large volume of the system as well as the intermittent use by other areas throughout the plant. This lack of a clean and consistent supply of compressed air results in a drive system which is incapable of providing consistent acceleration and deceleration ramps which results in a loss of accuracy when moving the tool tray or similar object to its final position.
Accordingly what is needed is a dependable drive system for a tool tray or other objects which is capable of delivering the tool tray to a specified location in a specified amount of time and with a specified accuracy on a repeatable basis.